Oh, Love
by The PerfectAspiration
Summary: Emily finally confesses her feelings to David Rossi. Little does she know, he feels the exact same way. Slightly O/C. Please review!  :


David Rossi was a man to be reckoned with. Even after three failed marriages, he couldn't believe that this woman wanted him because of him and not because he was a legend. That's what all the other women wanted from him. Just his fame and fortune. But then again, this was Emily Prentiss. She was a whole other story.

"David? Did you hear me right? I said I wanted to be with you. You've been there through it all with me when I had to go away, you wrote me, even though you knew that I might not be able to write back, because I was moving so much." Emily whispered.

"Oh, I heard you alright Cara. It's just a lot to take in at the moment." He said in a choked tone.

Emily moved towards him, grasping at his hand and pulling him close to her, so that she could lay her head against his chest. His hand moved down to her waist and grasped the hot silk skin the resided below the fabric there.

"Please, David. Don't say no to me, I don't think I'd be able to take it coming from you, anyone else maybe, but not you." She breathed out, and it was a little hard for him to make out.

As he stood there in her apartment where he'd found her crying, her confession had hit him hard. He didn't see it coming at all, but the truth was that he couldn't deny her him anymore then he could deny to himself that he did actually want Emily more then anything.

He'd been taunted by the dreams of her, since the day he'd met her at the BAU, and he wanted nothing more then to bend her over the bed and take her hard and deep from behind. He wanted to lick and suck at her pert breasts and he wanted her to ride him while she played with her clit so he could watch as his long hard cock sunk deep inside her moist opening.

David looked down at her, and her eyes wavered for a second before he caught her chin, pulling her gaze towards his smoldering one. Her eyes were still wet from the tears she'd been crying, so he used his other hand to wipe them away and then cupped her cheek with it so he could resume touching her soft skin with the other hand.

"Don't worry love," he whispered "You can have me anytime you please. I'm yours."

He slowly lowered his head so he could capture her lips with his, and felt a shock go from her lips to his. He started slow, not wanting to overwhelm her. His mouth molded over hers, biting her bottom lip and then sucking it into his mouth. Davids' hands snaked into her long dark hair, bring her impossibly closer. 

Emily's' hands trailed down his chest, then worked themselves back up to the button that was there. One by one, she popped them out of their holes, before reaching her hands inside and pushing the shirt silently off his shoulders. When it hit the floor behind them, she let her hands wander, her nails biting into the hard muscle of his biceps.

David hissed at the feeling of her nails digging in, and in return he brushed kisses down her jaw, down to her neck where he bit harshly, wrenching a load cry from her mouth. His hands which were busy playing with the sensitive skin of her hips, bunched the fabric covering her, and pulled it over her head before she had time to protest.

She gasped, his hands working their way to her back, sneakily undoing her black-silk bra and pushes it off her to reveal her cream colored breasts. _By god, those are perfect to suck on_, David thought to himself.

"You're so beautiful, Emily." He said with conviction in his voice. 

"Mmm, please touch me, David." She whimpered and moaned, straining against him, brushing her pebbled nipples against his hard chest.

Her hands brushed gently with her fingertips down to his belt and started to undo it, then worked on the button and zipper, before pushing then down his muscled legs and off. David reached under her ass, and picked her up, letting her wrap her long legs around his waist. He walked into her bedroom, laying her on the bed, before climbing on top of her.

His hard member was throbbing for attention, but he wanted to make sure that she got her pleasure first. His hand fiddled with the button of her dress pants, undoing it, then dragging them off her slender hips. Dave's first reaction was to fuck her into the bed right then and there, because she was so fucking sexy laying there clad in black lace panties.

And then he remembered that he couldn't do that, because he wanted to take his time with Emily. His mouth traveled up her thigh, up her stomach until he reached her pert breasts. He laid kisses on each one before pulling a nipple into his mouth.

Emily groaned deep in her throat, arching up into his mouth, seeking more of the biting pleasure he was creating in her lower abdomen. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he worked each nipple to a hard peak, before continuing his way back down south. She moaned loudly when his teeth nicked at her hip bones and then her thighs.

Dave's fingers hooked on the inside of her panties, but before pulling them off her, he put a small kiss on the wet spot, breathing in her scent. He threw them on the other side of the room, long forgotten. His hands gripped her thighs pushing them apart, while looking up at her. Her breathing was labored, and her cheeks were flushed with a deep crimson red. Her soft mouth was parted, bottom lip slightly wet from her sucking there to keep from screaming.

David placed his hands there to keep her thighs split open, while he slowly slipped the tip of his tongue out to taste her, and her hips ratcheted up in pleasure.

"David! Please … God yes, don't tease me." She choked out.

He chuckled, seeming pleased with her answer to his ministrations. While looking her in the eyes, he slung both her legs over his shoulders, parted her nether lips, and sucked her clit hard into his mouth. Emily let out a scream, withering underneath him, trying to move away from his mouth.

"No! Please, no more! I can't take anymore, David!" She screamed. 

"Look at me Cara, yes you can. You'll take all that I give you." David growled as she looked up at him with lust glazed eyes.

Her hips were thrashing around on the bed sheets, trying to contain the impending orgasm that was soon going to take over. Emily felt one long finger penetrate her, and let out a hiss in pleasure. He pumped his finger in and out of her, soon adding another gathering her moisture, faster and faster.

"Fuck yes. You're so tight, Emily. But you'll take all of me won't you, love? You'll take all of my thick long throbbing cock into your tight cunt?" David asked in a low tone.

Emily let out a long moan at his choice of words, "Mmm! Yes, Dave, I will." She screamed back as started to come around Davids fingers, making him pump them in even faster. When her orgasm died down, he laid down beside her, and pulled her on top of him, lining his cock up with her moist entrance. 

Emily laid her hands on his chest for support as she lowered herself onto his throbbing member. She gasped as she took him all the way down to the hilt. Her thighs shook, making it harder to move. Dave grasped her her hips, forcing her up and down at a fast pace. He met her thrust for thrust, driving himself deeper into her depths.

"Oh, Emily. You're so fucking tight. You like my hard cock pounding into you, baby?"

She clenched hard around his member, almost where she wanted to be, but not quite there.

"Mmmm! Dave, more ….Please!" Emily hissed between clenched teeth.

Suddenly, David flipped them over so his hard weight pressed into her soft body, never breaking contact. He hooked her legs beneath his arms, getting just the right angle. He thrust over and over into her body, earning high pitched moans and squeals of passion. Emily ranked her nails over his shoulders, down his back where she grabbed his ass, bringing him deeper in her.

His breathing was labored, and they were both drenched in sweat, as he bit harshly into her shoulder to stop himself from moaning to loud. She was so tight, wet && hot around his cock, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and she was close to her second orgasm. He went faster and harder, bringing her to her peak, and as she clenched around his cock, she milked him for all he was worth.

"David! Oh fuck, yes, David!" She screamed as she road it out.

"Mmmm, shit Emily." He hissed between labored breaths as he shot his hot sticky seed inside her wet cunt. 

He could barley hold his own weight, so he rolled pulling her close to him, and she lay her head on his sweaty chest, and her hand rested on his stomach. When they finally caught their breath, he asked: 

"Why didn't you tell me that you had feelings for me before, Cara?" He whispered.

" Because I didn't feel that I was ready, but I was tonight. After seeing you work with those kids after the case we finished, it made me see that I was in love with you." She said in a quiet tone.

"I've loved you since you first started at the BAU, Emily. And now that you've seen the light too, maybe this means we can be together." He chuckled back.

"Really, David?" Emily asked him.

"Really, really, Cara." He laughed. 

"I love you, David Rossi." She whispered, growing tired."

"I love you too, Emily Prentiss" He said just before he fell into the most relaxing sleep he's had in a very long time.

_**END**_


End file.
